1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an elevator electrical power system and, more particularly, the invention relates to an elevator electrical power system for co-generating electrical power in buildings by converting the existing mechanisms of freight and passenger elevators into electrical generators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current scenario of energy production across the globe has its intrinsic problems of air pollution from all the fossils we burn, or the eco disturbance caused by the construction of dams across rivers which uproot large number of people and submerge large amounts of land which is many a times fertile and cultivable, having so much water all the time also creates problems. Nuclear energy again has its problems of waste disposal; Oil on other hand is limited in nature. Alternative sources also have its complexities like dependence on sun, wind, water tides. We have to produce energy by these means wherever they are available and then transmitted which also adds to the cost. We have a great imbalance as far as electricity production and distribution is concerned. If we could produce electricity at our discretion with a system which could be constructed close to the actual use of electricity without dependency on nature or adding to air pollution or any eco hazard, we could say we have achieved a milestone in devising a new method to produce electricity.
The proposed system is similar to the system used in dams to produce electricity, but in our case we do not have to build reservoirs for water as we do not depend on water. Hence we are independent of nature, we are harnessing the continuous flow of man made vehicles across the world. These vehicles play the role of falling water in dams which is dropped from a height to interact with the system to rotate generators which produce electricity.